


Quiet Mornings

by Poippet



Series: Twice the Fun [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Stabdads, beforan stabdads, modified stabdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poippet/pseuds/Poippet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d arrived home around four AM and after some consideration and a much-needed and very long shower he decided to stay up a little longer and wait for his girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modified version of the popular Stabdads AU, its pretty simple really, Stabdads with the beforan trolls included. More family groupings will be revealed as I write more.

  It was usually quiet in Droogs household, which was just how the three of them were. Mornings started early for his girls, for Droog it depended on what kind of work had happened the night before. It wasn’t called the Midnight Crew only to seem impressive after all.

  He’d arrived home around four AM and after some consideration and a much-needed and very long shower he decided to stay up a little longer and wait for his girls. Droog went to the outside patio with a cup of coffee and a book, lighting a cigarette as soon as he sat down. Droog used to smoke inside in the kitchen, but after Porrim and Aradia came into his life, he stopped and moved outside instead.

  The sun crept over the backyard fence and Aradia came down first, her long mane of wavy hair a tangled mess and still in her sheep patterned pajamas. She yawned and scratched her head, smiling brightly at Droog once she noticed him outside the sliding glass doors. Aradia retrieved herself a glass of water first off, before going outside to sit with him. ‘”Good morning!” she told Droog brightly, who gave her back a nod, per usual. “What are you doing today?” He asked her as he sipped what was probably his third cup of black coffee.

  Aradia instantly brightened up and began discussing her new school science project that included seeing what chemicals makes bones dissolve faster, and the ‘fascinating work’ they were doing in her forensic science classes. Droog never really quite understood the young girls fascination in the dead and all things old and buried, (especially when she and Pickle Inspectors girl would play in the dirt and stain her clothes) but at least she was learning some practical things.

  Porrim came down not long after, already showered with her hair wrapped up neatly in a towel and clothes picked out. Droog cast a disapproving glance at the length of her dress, riding up well past the knee, but he had long since learned the futility of trying to restrain his eldest. He’d like to blame it on Slicks girl, but he knew it was all Porrim. When he started restricting the clothes he would buy for her, she started making her own out of other outfits. No punishment he could (reasonably) inflict on her would stop her either.

  He absolutely and completely drew the lines a tattoos, if she wanted them she would have to pay for them with her own money and when she was old enough that she didn’t need his permission. Droog had been worried for a time that might mean Porrim would go to someone unlicensed for them, but she was also smart enough to know why that was a bad idea (not that it stopped her and Meenah from making their own piercings behind Slick’s and his own back). For now she satisfied herself with henna.

  Porrim prepared her own cup of coffee with just a little cream and an orange, and came to sit with him while Aradia bounded inside to grab her turn in the shower. “You should get some sleep.” She noted, eyeing the strain lines on his face. “Once you two are off.” Droog agreed going for a sip of coffee and frowning when he realized he had already drained his cup without really tasting it. He was more tired than he thought.  
  

  “Aradia and I are going to pick up Sollux and Kankri, and after school the four of us are going to the library.” Porrim informed him as she dug a thumb into the skin of her orange and started peeling it, filling the air with the fresh scent of the citrus.

  Droog resisted a small disapproving frown. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Deuces boys; well actually, that was most of it. They weren’t necessarily bad kids, but Sollux was a smart-ass that thought he was cleverer than he actually was, and Kankri could grate on anyone’s nerves if they were in the same room for longer than two minutes. The boy would go on about absolutely nothing, or something incredibly pretentious, and yet Porrim seemed to fawn over the boy. He just didn’t understand his children’s adoration of Deuce’s kids. There seemed to be a lot he didn’t understand about his girls. Ah well.

  They set in companionable silence, making a little bit of small talk every once in a while as Porrim finished her coffee and orange before she went back inside and, went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

  Droog stubbed out his cigarette and closed his book, getting up and heading back inside himself sliding the door closed behind him. Since he was up, there was no reason he couldn’t put together some form of small breakfast for his own kids.


End file.
